<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don’t feel like dancin’ by Applesaucedip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815510">I don’t feel like dancin’</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaucedip/pseuds/Applesaucedip'>Applesaucedip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxious Kozume Kenma, Established Relationship, Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, a little bit of jealousy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaucedip/pseuds/Applesaucedip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one shot based off the song ‘I don’t feel like dancin’ by the scissor sisters  </p><p>Kenma doesn’t feel like dancin’ but Kuroo’s two-step made his heart pound</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, bokuaka is a side ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don’t feel like dancin’</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was listening to the song and it just reminded me of KuroKen so I wrote this lil thing. I’ve never written something like this so :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kuroo loved clubs, he loved the atmosphere, the drinks, the feeling he got just vibing out with the music. He loved watching Kenmas little giggles leave his mouth when he did a silly dance along with the song. Kenma would usually need a few drinks before he ever felt even remotely comfortable walking onto the dance floor. Kuroo understood his fear of bigger crowds and the anxiety surrounding other people’s perception of their relationship. But all he wanted to do was let loose with his boyfriend in a club, enjoying themselves as if they were the only ones in the room. He knew it was hard for him though. Nonetheless, Kenma agreed to go to the club as he knew the taller boy would give him big puppy eyes and beg him to tag along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma watched Kuroo sort through all his clothes, trying to pick out the perfect outfit. He changed quickly into an alternative look and put his eyebrow piercing in. He turned to Kenma with his arms out at his sides as if showing his mom an outfit he tried on in a store. Kenma liked the outfit but not for a club, he shook his head. Kuroo looked back into the mirror, “what if I wear this and bring a change of clothes and change it up halfway through,” he looked at Kenma through the mirror who looked back and rolled his eyes with a soft smile. “Is that a no? I was thinking of changing into… Wait for it,” he started stripping his clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘When all you do is change your clothes and call that versatile’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He slipped on a deep v black shirt and threw on a long sleeved red plaid shirt, still wearing the black skinny jeans from the last outfit. He turned in a circle and wiggled his eyebrows at Kenma, “you know me, king of versatility! You can vouch for me,” he winked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma facepalmed, “You call that versatile?” Kuroo scrunched his nose and mocked him playfully. He tackled Kenma who was sitting on the bed cross legged, he started tickling his sides. Which caused Kenma to yelp and struggle against the stronger boy. He was laughing so hard his head felt dizzy and felt his breath become ragged, “Kuroo!” He begged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo stopped and nuzzled his head in the crook of his neck before kissing his cheek. Kenma pushed the boy off and sat up straightening his own outfit, “You’re a piece of work,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo hummed with a big smile on his face, “You love it,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Kenma could respond they heard the front door swing open, “Hey gays!” Bokuto’s voice boomed through the apartment. Kuroo stood up from the bed and grabbed his boyfriends hand pulling him up to greet Bokuto and Akaashi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey man! And my man's man!” Kuroo said, patting their backs. Kenma said hi and took the alcohol from Bokuto's hand. “Fuck yeah let’s pregame! Wow has anyone told you you’re a genius, Boku?” He poked Bokuto's nose before rushing to get the shot glasses and poured them some shots, “Kenma is the designated driver so sadly we can’t see tipsy little Ken today but oh well!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them took their first shot. Bokuto was basically already fired up, playing a song loud on his phone and whipping his head around wildly. Kuroo copied his action and sang along with the song. Akaashi turned to Kenma, “Why are we dating these losers?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma chuckled and shrugged. He looked back at his boyfriend who was pouring another shot for them. On the way to the club Kenma was driving as the others sang karaoke in the car. They were all tipsy and Kenma honestly regretted his decision to be the babysitter of the night he was going through a lot of mood swings with the new medication he was just starting and he just wasn’t in the mood anymore. When they got to the club the music was blasting , Kuroo and Bokuto headed straight to the dance floor. Akaashi followed Kenma to the wall closest to the dance floor. He stood there for a second with Kenma before telling him he was going to the bar to get a drink. Kenma nodded in response and looked for his dumb spikey haired boyfriend in the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Why’d you break it down when I’m not in the mood?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma took out his phone and texted back some people he forgot about and looked back up at Kuroo who was dancing with his eyes closed and a smile. He looked so blissful and so into the music. The aura surrounding him was illuminating purple and Kenma could feel a hole in his heart, he wished he had the courage to go dance with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘How come I feel so lonely when you’re up gettin’ down?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he could find the courage to patch his lonely heart. He knew in his heart he wanted to just get out there and dance. No one was even looking at anyone, they were all immersing themselves in the melody and having a good time. He just couldn’t feel his feet wanting to walk forwards and grab his boyfriend. He just didn’t feel like dancing today. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Rather be home with no one if I can’t get down with you’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the clock and saw it has only been ten minutes since they got to the club. He sighed and looked over to the bar where Akaashi was shamelessly flirting with the bartender for some free shots which he surprisingly got. Akaashi looked over to Kenma and pointed to the dance floor with a smile. Kenma nodded and Akaashi, in his tipsy glory, walked to his boyfriend and kissed him strongly before dancing with him. He looked back at Kuroo who was currently letting down a drunk girl who was flirting with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Why can’t I keep up when you’re the only thing I lose?’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma couldn’t help the jealousy that crept up on him unexpectedly. He knew his boyfriend was as gay as they come but it made him feel uneasy. He pushed himself off the wall and made his way to the dance floor. He’s heart was racing and he tripped over his feet from nervousness. He wrapped his arms around Kuroo and kissed him passionately making the girl gasp and turn around to hit on another guy. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m gonna tell the whole world that you’re mine’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the vibrations of Kuroo’s shocked, and pleasant moan into his mouth before he wrapped his arms around Kenmas waist and deepened the kiss. Kuroo parted his lips allowing his tongue to sweep the others lips. Kenma opened his mouth and collided his tongue against the others. Kuroo pulled away with a smirk and kissed him on the forehead before letting go of his waist and clapped his hands excitedly with the music. He started doing a weird dance and grabbed Kenmas hands in his pulling them back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Just please understand when I see you clap your hands, you stick around and I’m sure that I’ll be fine’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma started to walk back to the wall he was previously leaning on only to be pulled back to the floor with Kuroo. Suddenly Kenmas favourite song started booming over the speakers Kuroo opened his mouth in shock, “It’s fate!” He screamed over the music. He started dancing along with the song and Kenma awkwardly stood there watching him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You’d think that I could muster up a little soft shoe gentle sway, but I don’t feel like dancin’, no sir, no dancin’ today,” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched Kuroo dance his heart out singing along with the song, pretending to serenade his boyfriend. Kenma chuckled into his hands. He started to sway with the song a little bit feeling more comfortable but stopped as he began to get more into it. His mind bouncing back and forth between running to the bathroom and saying fuck it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You can’t make me dance around, but your two step makes my heart pound’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit his lip and scowled, Kuroo saw this and smiled knowing Kenma was definitely contemplating whether or not to dance. Kuroo grabbed his arms and swayed with him lightly making Kenmas face relax. He relaxed into the movements and lightly danced with Kuroo making his eyes light up with glee. Seeing Kuroos expression made his heart flip, he loved it when he pleased his boyfriend but this was a whole different happiness than he’s seen before and he loved it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘So I’ll just pretend that I know which way to bend’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma felt much more at ease as the night flew by, he looked out the window and saw the city lights illuminating the sky. He breathed out shakily and looked at his beautiful boyfriend. He was so in love with the raven haired boy. He never would’ve done this sober. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the night hit two in the morning Kenma decided it was time to go. The other couple who were viciously making out against the bar argued with them but followed them out the door to the car anyway. They made out in the backseat as Kuroo stared at Kenma hungrily the whole drive home. Kenma helped the two drunk faced boys as Kuroo ran up to the apartment only tipsy enough to make it without an injury. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma shut the door of the guest room behind him and headed to his own room where Kuroo was waiting for him in his boxers. When he closed the door Kuroo pounced on his, “You were so beautiful tonight, babe,” Kuroo said seductively into Kenmas ear as he pinned him to the wall and sucked on his neck. Kenma felt shivers all down his spine and whimpered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo moved them to the bed and pushed Kenma onto his back before attaching his lips to his. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Just lay me down as you float away into the shimmer light’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought, I’d love to hear your opinions because I’m like so unsure of myself posting this lol</p><p>also go listen to the song because it’s a bop</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>